Caught Red Handed
by blueredling
Summary: Her plan was to steal it and run away to the safety (and quietness) of her own room. But now that she can't afford to be caught, all she can do is try to wait it out. *Note: The 3rd "chapter" explains my own interpretation of the story while writing it, as well as some references and headcanons that make the story more vivid. It is NOT an actual chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta stealthily crawled into Karkat's room. He was currently in the Veil lecturing Gamzee for knocking over the horn pile; she was sure of this fact, so that gave her at least twenty minutes to find what she needed.

She quickly opened one of his simple, black drawers. They weren't there. She tried the one below it.

Jackpot.

An entire drawer full of Karkat's boxers.

Now, Nepeta didn't particularly have a boxer fetish, but they were so Karkat, so...words couldn't explain it. She pulled out a pair-surprisingly, plain black ones-and pressed it against her face.

It smelled of him, and she couldn't help but to feel a little warm inside. He didn't always pay attention to her; he was flushed for her to bits, but sometimes his overpowering leadership got in the way. But Nepeta would never forget the sweet smell of his hair when he ruffled it in frustration, nor the delicious, sweaty skin he bore when he ran after Gamzee.

She started thinking that it was time to smuggle a pair to her own room to masturbate with when she unconsciously started rubbing her horns.

Peeking out the door, she sensed that someone was walking rather loudly down the hallway. In fear of being questioned, Nepeta quickly slid into Karkat's closet.

'_Mmm, more of his shirts_.' she thought as she breathed in the heavenly scent. That is, until her breath stopped short as the door to Karkat's room slammed open and slid shut.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD. I TAKE ALL THAT TIME TO TALK SOME FUCKING SENSE INTO HIM, AND ALL HE DOES IS ASK ME IF I WANT SOME OF HIS SHITTY PIE?"

That ranting voice could only belong to her matesprit.

This definitely was not the best time to be found.

Nepeta debated whether or not she should just burst out and make up an excuse (a terrible one) or to just stay in there until he left. She decided to do the latter, since explaining would be quite awkward.

What she didn't notice was that Karkat was ruffling in the bottom of the drawer-the boxer drawer-and pulled out a pair of...panties? Nepeta's own bright blue panties, specially made for her by Kanaya and her exquisite lacing techniques. The one that had disappeared from her own dresser just a few days ago.

_'Oh gog,'_

Karkat sat in the corner of his room, pressing it against his face and softly stroking his bulge. Through the small crack in the door of the closet, Nepeta could already see the beginnings of a wriggling bulge come out.

"OH DEAR GOG,"

He started to unzip his pants to relieve himself. She could almost see his bulge and-it was blocked by a chair.

She would have groaned in frustration if not for the fear of getting caught. Although, right now, seeing her sweat dripping matesprit masturbating to her panties was probably worse on Karkat's end.

She also started to finger herself through her panties and tried to move closer to the crack to see more.

That is, until she tripped over the boxers she had dropped when she ran to hide.

Nepeta came tumbling out of the closet, her hand still pressing against her warmth.

They both looked at each other, speechless.

_"Fuck_," they both thought.

That much was clear.


	2. Chapter 2

There was heavy silence that hung above their heads. Neither wanted to be the first to break it, but both of them were so turned on by the others presence that it was almost unbearable.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Karkat fumbled to stuff his still writhing bulge back into his pants.

Nepeta tried to think quickly of an excuse. "I was. Looking for you? Yeah, and I couldn't find you, so I stayed here. But then I hid in the closet because I thought that you would pawssibly get mad at me."

'_That was terrible,' _she thought, '_I pushed all the blame on him.'_

"So. Karkitty, what-what were you doing?"

"NOTHING," he said quickly. He turned his face towards the wall. Neither of their blushing faces had calmed down yet.

"Oh. Really?" Nepeta was starting to get warmed up. She may have been embarrassed, but this was beginning to turn into a rather good situation for them to pail. "Because it looked as if you were pretty turned on by those panties. Whose are they?"

"THEY'RE MINE, DAMN IT."

"Oh, I thought they might have been mine. Some PAWFUL purrson stole a pair just like that a few days ago. Purrobably some old purrfurt."

She walked as quietly as she could towards Karkat and stretched her arms around him from behind.

"And thieves should be _punished," _she whispered in his ear.

Karkat couldn't help it. He let out a low moan, almost a purr. He turned around and pushed her roughly onto the floor, sitting on her legs to immobilize her.

"YOU SHOULDN'T TOY WITH ME LIKE THAT," he started to slather her neck with kisses. "YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW."

He moved down to nip her collar bone, causing her to squeal, before sitting her up in his lap to toss away her long olive coat and working her shirt above her head.

Nepeta knew that when he was like this, she shouldn't interfere. It may have bothered some people that she didn't feel uncomfortable while she was half naked and Karkat was almost fully clothed (his bulge had slipped out of his pants when he tackled her). She remembered hearing about Vriska's...interesting sexual adventures with the John human, and how it was "soooooooo unfair that he was wearing all of his clothing while IIIIIIII only had my bra on". She had read her fair share of fanfictions as well, and some of them were just too cliche, what with their over romantic drama and moans.

Karkat pulled up her bra, suckling on her olive green nipples while unclasping the hooks from behind. With both hands-he still hadn't gotten used to them yet.

For some reason, he seemed to favor her right side a lot, and didn't even lick her left breast at all. The same went for the treatment he gave her thighs.

It was funny; Karkat is normally loud and kluzty, but when pailing, he was stealthy and only made noises when appropriate. Without her knowing, he had pulled her pants right off her legs.

He made little bites up her right leg until he met her pelvis. He tugged on her panties, but didn't pull them down. Teasingly, Karkat licked along the edge of them.

Suddenly annoyed by the lack of action, Nepeta flipped him over and tugged her panties off. She dangled them above his face. "You want this? Or do you want _this?_" she pushed her nook against his mouth.

Karkat's tongue flitted out, but before he could delve in, she lifted herself off. He resisted and pulled her legs back towards his head, sucking on the outer walls.

Happy with the sudden increase in progress, Nepeta encouragingly ground against his face. He welcomed the warmth, even when it covered his nose.

She decided it was enough when he started biting her clit.

Using their eyes, they reached a mutual decision. Karkat would lead this time.

Forcefully, he grabbed her by the wrist and whirled her around, pushing her body towards his bulge. It squirmed when it felt Nepeta's nook brush against it, and stretched up until it found the warmth.

The bulge then attached itself to her walls and quickly climbed inside, slick with natural lubrication. Once she was completely seated on his lap with the bulge tightly inside, he allowed it to thrust up. It wasn't the best position-he could only see the back of her head and he knew that her legs were definitely uncomfortable-but he could still see the arch of her back when he repeatedly stroked her sweet spot and dominated her in body and mind.

"Karkat!" she suddenly gasped.

"I KNOW,"

She shook with her orgasm as he continually rocked against her. She fell against his body, still twitching from sensitivity as he tenderly kissed her neck.

The feeling of being able to see her in such a condition, to feel her warmth, to taste her skin, to smell her unique scent, to hear her panting in exhaustion from pailing, but not hunting with her ass high up in the air, was better than anything else in the universes.

With those thoughts etched deep into his mind, Karkat released his genetic fluids as well. They pooled out of her nook and stained the cold floor with an odd mixture of red and green. He scrunched his eyes and let out a low growl.

It was quiet except for their slowing breathes. They didn't need to say "I love mew,". All those unnecessary words were expressed every day through their actions, their eyes, and their minds.

And then, he finally spotted it. "HEY NEPETA."

"Mmm...?"

"YOU HID IN THE CLOSET RIGHT?"

"Yes?"

"...ARE THOSE MY BOXERS?"

Her eyes widened in realization and she hurriedly sat up.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME. HYPOCRITICALLY TEASING ME, THIEVING, AND TRYING TO GET AWAY? I DON'T BREAK MY PROMISES-YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW," he pinched her clit and she jolted back into him, defeated.

She was in for a long, sleepless night.


	3. This is an Author's Note

So, I'm going to go over my inspirations, headcanons, and little details that might cause confusion.

For chapter 2, I really, really recommend people to search deletethestars. From their tumblr page, add in the ending thing below:

/post/14066113106/ill-colour-this-for-real-one-day

That really inspired me to write the position that Karkat and Nepeta were in near the end.

Ok, now, my headcanons (H) and explanations (E) of some things.

1. (H) The male trolls have bulges. They aren't human penises, but kind of like tentacle-ish things that are attracted to the female trolls' nooks. It's kind of like moths to a flame, except in this case the bulges don't burn to death? Haha. They don't thrust their hips like us humans do, more like the bulge itself moves. So they have more stamina.

2. (H) Both Nepeta and Karkat can be the dominant figure in their sex life. Sometimes one at a time, sometimes both.

3. (H) Karkat focused on Nepeta's right side (or his left, I guess) instead of, as some fanfiction author's say, "give attention to both her breasts" or something. I just really have these pet peeves about the writing where a majority of m rated authors write along the same lines and have little variety

4. (H) Nepeta drops her quirk during sex, unless it's some kind of roleplay or something. So, she's more ferocious?

5. (E) I'm really sorry, but for some reason I get annoyed when I read things like when a character thinks their partner is wearing more clothing than they are, and that it needs to be fixed. It's just really overused and awkward. In some cases, I think it fits for certain characters. For example, Vriska saying this to John (which I mentioned in chapter 2) would actually fit. Except, John taking Vriska's clothes off in the first place is a big change in personality. In my opinion. Maybe I'll write that into a story...

6. (H+E?) Maybe it's because of a lack of a love life (I have no boyfriend) that I'm really strong (or envious, really) on the emotional connection. Karkat and Nepeta communicate a lot not through talking, but through eye contact, actions, and mentally thinking stuff. So, they don't talk, moan, or make really exaggerated sounds like "KARKATTTT I'M COMINGGGGGGGG". They don't need words to show how they feel about each other. This is _also _(mainly) because I can't really write dialogue, and although I did at first put some in, I deleted it because it was really, really awkward and threw off the entire story. _I SUCKKKKKK._

7. (E) Also, if it wasn't clear...Karkat saw his boxers near the closet door (which would be open) and even though his character doesn't really fit this, his clothes are arranged neatly. So he can tell it's out of place. Just to make the story more interesting.

I sincerely apologize if I offend anyone in the world with my views. I'm seriously new at writing (this is my second story thus far in my life), so I still have a reader's mind. And my reader's mind wants to give other people a variation from what I normally read. I also suck at grammar. And I keep writing in passive voice, which I still don't know how to fix, even in my school papers.

Thank you so much for reading!

~blueredling


End file.
